


My Guardian Angel, That Fell From Heaven

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Ben Solo, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demon Hux, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heaven & Hell, Hopes and Dreams, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben is quite misbehave angel. He happily pulls pranks and breaks rules up in Heaven. You think a angel like him would live up his family's guardian angel status, but he doesn't and pulls the mother pranks of all pranks on the wrong guardian angel. He needs to learn some humanity and has one year to do it or lose his immortal life and when he dies? He won't be going to Heaven, but to Hell instead. He meets this young mortal that really needs a guardian angel, but gets by by herself and Ben spies on her. He still have Heavenly powers while stuck on earth, but he learns more about humanity then he bargain for as he hangs out with Rey. Rey doesn't really believe in guardian angels until she meets a real one, but learns he is not exactly a very good one in behavior wise. A demon learns of a guardian angel learning humanity and takes this as opportunity to steal a soul from him.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to warn there is religious themes in this and I have been watching Angel and Demon theme shows lately. Taking a break from anime. God, knows I got to stop watching anime. Well, I like to apologies to anyone I upset in this story. I actually come from a Christian family. Please excuse my grammar I do have dyslexia.

Heaven! It has many things to it. Well, for starters it is not golden gates with a cloud as a wall. Crazy isn't it? It actually all cloud and opened up for new arrivals. That's one part. Next is no one is flying around naked much to some people's disappointment, but the ancient Greek robes and angel wings are spot on. Now you have different types of angels. The Arch Angels, Gods only finest expect maybe one. They don't talk about him. Actually no one is allowed to talk about him unless they want to join him. Yeah, he is a big no, no there. The Arch Angels are the protectors of Heaven. Their is to make sure Hell stays out and down below where they belong. They are so up themselves as God's chosen warriors of Heaven. 

Moving on to the Soul Angels, the angels that greet the new arrivals and explain the rules to them. The welcoming party and guides of Heaven. Here you have little nursery where you have Nature Angels. They deal with the babies going down to Earth to be born and they are given a gender before they are sent to be born. They are not given a choice of what families they get though and are randomly given to a family, but only if the family doesn't abort the child. Got to be fair and humans do have rights to live their lives before dying. Services Angels they service the humans that did good deeds and got into Heaven. Yeah, their job is in the name. 

Finally you have Guardian Angels. They are protectors of humans still on Earth, but not ready to die or has things left to do. The Guardian Angels also help humans to stand up to bullies and abusers, but there have been some cases where the humans told listen and Guardian Angels can't stop freewill. Some Guardian Angels manage to convince some humans to protect others by becoming social workers that actually help children and police officers to help those that need help against a abuser or to save someone else. Fire fighters to save others when a building is on fire and so many others that help other. Like doctors and nurses.

"Ben!" Luke said annoyed. "Are you listening?"

"I have heard this two thousand times for the last three hundred years!" Ben answered with a not caring tone. "So no, not really because it is long and boring and I know it already."

"And yet you never do any of your duties as a Guardian Angel." 

"Still mad about me arranging the clouds over Indian huh?"

"You cause a mass flooding and nearly killed innocent lives."

"I didn't mean that to happen."

"Your reckless pranks have cause the family so much trouble. We had to send hundreds of guardian angels to save those lives."

Ben rolled his eyes. So he creates prank or two of bit crazy. He once manage to change a cloud over new arrivals and was able to make the cloud rain upon them. Getting them and the Soul Angels soaking wet. One of his favourite pranks he pulled. That was one was when he was one hundred and fifty years. Only a teen back then and he is still young. Someone his fifty-five hundred uncle didn't understand and still doesn't as every time he got caught, he got sent to his uncle for a refresher course. This was his two hundredth refresher course. Wait, until they see his latest prank or until the Arch Angels will see. Ben couldn't help but smirk at himself.

"BENJAMIN!" yelled a female voice.

"What did you do this time?" Luke asked.

"Prank the Arch Angels!" Ben answered crossing his arms. "Guess I better get ready for mom's angry lecture since she's the one that yelled."

"Ben you're sure your prank hit it's target?"

"It should have! I mean getting paint from Earth wasn't easy."

"So, you were hoping for them to be covered in paint and not God!"

Ben's face dropped and the smirk disappeared. The temple homed the Arch Angels and forgot once in a hundred years God goes there to see them and sometimes give them a new Arch Angel to train. The blue paint would have covered the whole of temple's training grounds getting everyone. He didn't think God's once every one hundred years visit was today. Now he was in big trouble and with God. Ben turned around and couldn't help himself to burst out laughing at the two Arch Angels covered from head to toe in blue paint. Their wings partly covered along with their armor and weapons. Leia between the two. Looking very crossed with her son. Where did she go wrong with him? Angels only get one child every one thousand years. She and Han agreed to have only one child after the amount of times Ben had created prank after prank in Heaven. Being after Ben's thousand birthday he would get a sibling half a year later, but since he was always getting into trouble with his pranks. They both agreed to only have one child to spare Heaven more trouble. However Ben had push these pranks too far and now he was in pure trouble. God, wasn't happy with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn't happy he is off to Earth. Guess he can swear now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone I offend and sorry for the poor grammar.

Hell would have been better. No, his punishment was worse being cast to Hell. He would happily clean all the weapons, all the armor and the whole training ground. Instead he was sent out to Heaven and to Earth. To learn humanity and to be a Guardian Angel and live as a human. He had one year how to be a Guardian Angel and have gain humanity? One year isn't worth the nightmare before him. Humans have fun and useful thing, but they have horrible lives of earning money to eat, clothe and somewhere to live. Nothing is free expect from free will. That was the only thing that is free, will! He was escorted to the cloud door to Earth by two Arch Angels with his mother and father flying behind them. His Uncle Luke flying in front of him.

"Now we created you a identity on Earth." Luke explained. "You'll be a citizen of America and your age is thirty. Well, you are three hundred years old in angel years that's thirty. So you won't be some random guy that pop out of nowhere."

"Please, make him change his mind!" Ben begged.

"You know full well once he made up his mind there is no way he will change it or anyone else to change it." Luke answered. "Besides you should have stop yourself before pulling that paint prank. Actions have consequences and still is the outcome for you."

"Oh, we were lucky you weren't sent to Hell!" Leia weep. Han holding her close. "Being turned into a demon."

"It would be better than going to Earth!" Ben garble.

"Don't say such hush words." Han snapped. "Truth be told you are lucky."

Luke cleared his voice to get everyone's attention again. "As I was saying." Luke spoke. "We will be able to visit you and check up on you. God knows you need private time."

"Please, sent me to Hell instead." Ben moaned his announces.

"Ben, you have one year to become more humanitarian and learn humanity or you'll lose your powers and can never return." Luke went as they reach the entrance to Earth. "Speaking of! You're powers a limited for only good deeds used."

"What?" Ben asked with excitement. "I'll still have my powers? Nice!"

"With limits and good deeds only." Luke repeated more clearly. "After all you are a Guardian Angel. You haven't even done anything guardian-like at all since you become a fully grown angel."

"He's right son." Han said with a tone. "I help five hundred and twenty-eight humans at your age."

"Argh, shut up you don't help and you never do!" Ben angrily said to his father. "Since I was a child you have been comparing me to your deeds and how you would do them and how better you would do them?!"

"I was helping you!" Han explained. "I was teaching you as a father should!"

"Han, please!" Leia said putting a hand on Han's right shoulder. "He is angry and doesn't need a lecture, but support from us."

Oh, God! Ben thought and didn't care if God did know. This is torture and going to Earth is the worst punishment. Hell would have been better. Guessing God didn't want a repeat of the fallen Arch Angel. Now a devil that vowed revenge against God and take it out upon the humans on Earth. Wonderful! Well, that is a plus. Once he gets to Earth, he can swear. Luke continue to explain everything to him and he won't show up naked. He'll be wearing Earth clothing, he got to pick. Another plus! OK, that's fine. The clouds open up and there it was Earth below them. It was time. Leia crying in Han's arms. Ben felt like rolling his eyes, but decided not too and instead turn and hug his parents. He had to admit he wasn't the best son. With all the rule breaking and pranks he pulled over again. At least if he failed. They can always try again and have another child in seven hundred years. Ben took a breath and with his uncle went to Earth.

"REY!" Unkar Plutt yelled. "We got customers!"

A young woman called Rey push herself from under a car. "I'm right here!" She said annoyed. "You don't have to yell!"

"Oh, still working on that old thing." Plutt said with a insult in his tone. "Hunk of junk won't drive. Wasting your time with that thing."

"Oh, she's going to drive again and look beautiful as the day she came out of the factory."

Plutt gave her a mocking laugh. Rey frown at the ugly grease pig. He also doubted her brief in restoring classics. Classic like this rare car. This one was from nineteen severity-seven is over forty years old. She lost her colour, but her engine was still inside. Sure she needed a new battery and wheels and the breaks needed replacing. Also a new fuse and exhaust. It was mostly covered in rust and really need a oil change and so much more work on it. It is The Millennium Falcon and she was going to restore her back to her glory days. Still back to work they have customers. Rey went to the open the garage door and saw a old man and a young man.

"Hello, I called yesterday about a job." Spoke a grey hair man with a smile. "This is my nephew Ben Solo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Rey for the first time and he learns Rey doesn't believe in angels of any kind, but unknown to them someone is watching and Ben senses something supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this chapter last night and finish today. Done some research on classic cars and modern cars. Did you know tinting cars that are not decide for tinting is illegal? But black cars like that sure created a mystery to them. I would do pictures in my stories, but I am having trouble with them. Same with gifs. Drop me how to do that in my stories and comments?

Plutt's Repair Shop. By the looks of the place, it needed the repairing. His uncle wasn't serous about this? But he was and here Ben was standing in front of a car repair shop. Sure in his spare time he would watch races and car shows. Get excited about each vehicle the humans made and would talk about it. He learn everything there is about all vehicles and now he was going to working for ...... this place. What the actual fuck? He thought. Ah, the joys of swearing. The will to do so felt good and it was forced out of you in Heaven, but on Earth there was no limit and the swearing will continue as Ben laid his eyes on the owner. Bold, overweight and the ugly. No doubt from a poor diet. Grease on his overalls and he was sure it wasn't car grease.

"Ah, right!" Plutt said. "Thought you were customers. Well, this young lady is Rey Palpatine my employee and foster daughter."

"Treats me more like a employee than a foster daughter." Rey remark. She put out a hand to Ben. "It's nice to meet you."

Ben didn't look at her and just shook her hand. Surprise it was small, but didn't look at her. She rose a eye brown at Ben. He shook her hand, but didn't look at her. A bit rude. She took out a rag and wrap her face. Wiping away the car grease. He wasn't bad looking. Nice short black hair over his ears. A long face and facial hair that fit him with his beauty marks. Well, built and tall. She likes his lever jacket and matching black jeans. He looked like a biker guy.

"Ben don't be rude!" Luke said with a tone. "My apologies Miss Palpatine. My nephew loves cars and would be great working here. Maybe learn a thing or two."

"Well, he's come to the right place." Plutt said puffing up his chest. "This place more than repairs cars. We work on motorbike and old classic."

"Like that nineteen serenity-seven Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon there?" Ben asked noticing the car Rey had been working on. "The Millennium Falcon version was limited addition and rare. Worth millions in good condition."

"Yes, I have been working on it for a month now." Rey said excitedly. "Fifth generation Cadillac Coupe DeVille. From nineteen serenity-seven to nineteen eighty-four. It's a bit banged up and does need work, but once I get her all fix up. She'll be a show stopper."

"I'll bit!" Ben said as he turn to Rey. 

Finally looking at her. He blinked. She was skinny and look quite young. How old was she? He thought. She can't be old enough to work here, let alone know a classic like this? She was quite pretty. With tanned skin. Brown hair up in three buns and lovely hazel eyes. Wait, did he just thought her eyes were lovely? OK, didn't help she has freckles around her nose to highlight the hazel in her eyes. Still she was working on a classic like that and by the sounds of things, she knows her classic. A classic that was rusting away and really needs work. Maybe she needs help? He hopes so. He really wants to work on it and drive her at least once. A car that rare and classic needs to be driven.

"Millions!?" Plutt said surprised. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Er, I did!" Rey said annoyed. She gave a sign while putting her hands on her hips. "You only lesson to someone else and they say the same thing I did. It is a rare car and I manage to find it."

"You must have a guardian angel to get a lucky fine!" Luke said with a smile.

"Nope! Don't believe in them!" Rey said straight forward. "I am more of believing in yourself and working hard. Really, who believes in guardian angels."

Well, that threw both Ben and Luke off. Most humans believe in angels. This was the first time they met a human that didn't believe in them. Even atheists have some brief in angels. Luke looked at his nephew with a smiling. A very wide smile. Oh, no! Ben thought. Guardian Angels have to restore faith in humans and this human clearly lost faith somewhere in her life and he had to restore it. Great! Just great! Well, at least he gets to work on a fine classic, Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon while he was here. What a classic? And this young woman found it and been working on it for month. Not bad so far.

"Right, Missy you drop everything and focus on this gold mine!" Plutt ordered. "I'll get this fine young man working on customers's cars."

"Can I help with the Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon instead?" Ben asked. "You know it would be better if two people work on a classic car like that. Get the job done faster."

"Ha! I like this one." Plutt said happily. "Got a head on his shoulders. Right, get to work you two!"

"Well, Ben this is where I leave you and you know where your apartment is?" Luke said with a smile. "You know where I am and can connect me and your parents anytime."

"Uncle, yes it was first thing you showed me and please stop fussing." Ben moaned. "I know mother told you to tell me that. I'm thr--- Thirty years old for Christ's sake!"

"Language!?" Luke said with a tone. Ben gave him a look of really. "Just because your mother isn't around and what not, but still we are here for you and good luck."

Luke gave Ben a pack on the back. He knows and they know how much he is going to miss them. At least he has somewhere to live while he spends a year on Earth trying to figure out how to learn to be more humane or forever be trap here as a mortal and die like a mortal. Luke left and Ben followed Rey into the auto shop to start working on the Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon. At least there was some benefit while stuck on Earth. Unknown to the two angels and the human woman, they were being watched. A red haired man wearing a finely cut black suit in a black Graceful, Jaguar with tinted windows. He smirked as he rolled up his car window and drove away. The hairs went up at the back of Ben's neck. As if he felt a very cold chill that wasn't natural, but supernatural and terrifying to feel. He turned around to where he felt it, but saw nothing and shrugged it off. Maybe it was just him adjusting to being on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, going to meet a demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey start work on the Millennium Falcon. He works out that this isn't going to be cheap to fix this classic 1977 car. Luke and Leia watch him from Heaven. Hux decides to pay a visit to speak with Ben alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing summaries. It's so hard to not spoil anything in your chapter.

A pure soul! Very rare in first world countries and in this century. Any demon that manage to get a pure soul gets royal status in Hell. This one is a rare thing in this mortal. A twenty year old woman. Orphan! Oh dear! Been in and out of foster homes until she finally got to settle in a horrible place called Plutt's Repair Shop. Smart and the one thing she is not a believer of angels. Perfect! She'll be easy to get her soul. However, there is one problem. A Guardian Angel. He must have been sent to help the young woman to believe. He'll be trouble for him.

Ben had put overalls on. A light blue with Plutt's Repair Shop scratch into the back in red and green Antique car from the 1950s. A bit odd, but he guessed Plutt wanted to be unique with the design logo. Something he didn't think he be smart enough to use. The logo like this would get business on the smart style of the repair shop's brand. Still time to work on this beaut before him. The Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon. She'll be a beaut in no time.

"OK, so here's the list of things we need to do and get for her." Rey said coming in with a list. "I know, I know what you're thinking? We got a lot of work to do and a lot of things to get."

"A lot!?" Ben said with questionable tone. "The whole car needs replacing. We got to strip her bare for all this." He went through the list. "Holy Mother of Christ, 90% of the car needs replacing. What you been doing for the month since you found her?"

"A check list!" Rey answered with a smile. "Look, I can scavenge the parts. That's how I found her?"

"Rust has eaten through to the car floor in the back!"

"I know, but if we work together and replacing .... Everything!"

"This is going to cost a lot of money. Does he knows how much it's going to cost to fix the car?"

"Oh, God no! It took me seven years to convince him to change the design of our logo. Which he took credit for after we got customers. So, if he knew this would be scraped?"

"You design the logo?"

"And he took the credit for it!"

"Still back to the car! In order to fix and restore it, we got to gut it. Scrap what we can for extra cash towards the car."

"OK, we got the list what we need to do and what we need for the gut!"

"OK, let's get to work!"

Rey gave a big smile. Wow! Ben thought she got a pretty smile. OK, why was he thinking that? He shook it off as Rey ran off to get tools and equipment for them to start working. He could get this car restored in a flash with his angel powers, but his uncle explained they are limited and only for good deeds. Helping someone counts. Then again he can't have Rey see him use his angel powers. She might freak out. Then again her brief in angels being real will return. Yet, that might make her abuse his powers and his chances going back to Heaven go out the window. He does have a year to learn humanity and gets to go back. Letting a mortal abuse his powers doesn't count as humanitarian. Well, at least he gets to work on a classic car and with a pretty girl. Why was he thinking that and towards someone he just met? Focus time to get to work.

"How he doing?" Leia asked. 

Luke turn to her. He return to Heaven and open a vision cloud to check on Ben. "Well, he's settling." Luke answered. "Was a bit rude towards this young woman. Then he saw this Cadillac Coupe DeVille, Millennium Falcon."

"I see why you picked it?" Leia smiled. "Ben loved watching the humans race and got into these cars. He's working hard."

"Surprisingly by chance there is this young woman."

"A girl! Luke!?"

"Not what you think?! She doesn't believe in angels. This is a perfect chance for Ben to learn humanity, but do his duty as Guardian Angel. He can restore her brief."

"I wonder how she lost it?"

"Guess Ben will find out while he works with her."

"But....?"

"Here we go!"

"If he fails to learn any humanity? At least he got a nice young lady to be with."

Leia felt like hitting the back of Luke's head. How in Heaven did she become the twin sister of this angel? He wasn't wrong, but could have picked a human with some brief. Somehow this young woman lost it. Where? Is unknown and God only knows. Which explains Ben's punishment and why this area was picked? He does work in mysterious ways. Yet by this human's aura, there was something about her. Her soul. It glows gold and white. As if pure. Demons would go after pure souls and if she was pure than she will be in danger of losing it. Insides taken out. Took two hours to strip it completely. Boy, that rust! Yikes! This is going to be one hell of a job for Ben and Rey, but push through it as Ben took what they couldn't sell to the large bins behind the repair shop. He dumps it and was about to go back inside he felt it again. He turned around and saw a man. Wearing a formal all black suit and had red hair. He wore black sunglasses. Ben's eyes widen. A demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you trust a demon? The answer is no you can't and should never trust them. Hux shows himself to Ben and Ben doesn't like Hux too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies hope you're all doing fine and staying safe. I will explain there some places I mention in this chapter that are correct, but would also upset people. Which I don't want to upset people, but I hate false facts and I do my research to do things right. With that said enjoy!

"Hux." he spoke removing his black sunglasses before putting a hand out to Ben. "Armitage Hux!"

Ben looked at the out stretch arm and then shared at the demon revealed as Armitage Hux. His share went to a glare as Ben moved to his face. Pale skin, blue eyes and red hair. All black formal suit. A demon perfect. Just perfect Ben thought annoyed. Must have been in the same area as him when he arrive with Uncle Luke. How long had he been waiting for him to be alone and away from the humans in the repair shop? Hux rose a eye brown and then smiled. Of course they would teach him to not trust a demon. Clever boy.

"I see!" Hux said pulling his arm back. "Guessing in angel school, they taught to not trust a demon."

"Never trust demons actually." Ben said bitterly. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long! Only seconds."

"What you want?"

"Well, to know your name first! Oh, don't look at me like that Guardian Angel. Yes I know!"

"Fine! Ben Solo! Now the real reason your here?"

"Benjamin! Excellent and straight to business I like that!"

"The real reason your here?!"

"Well, for a while now I have been watching this place because there is a pure soul here."

"A pure soul? Rey!"

"That's the one! Guessing the big guy didn't mention that part to you. What he just wanted you to restore her faith in angels again?"

Ben flinch at that. "I'm actually in trouble with him."

Hux laugh. "Hahaha! Your mission isn't her is it. What kind of Guardian Angel gets in trouble with God?"

"The kind that likes to pull pranks and gets kicked out of Heaven to humanity before a year or stay on Earth as a human!"

Ben felt embarrass confessing that and to a demon. Hux laugh again. To him this was priceless. A Guardian Angel that got kicked out for pulling pranks. Must be boring in Heaven. Oh, it's good to be a demon. "Well, whatever prank you pulled he had a excuse to send you here because of the girl?! Mainly because of her pure soul." Hux truant at Ben. That got under Ben's skin.

"Well, not with me here!" Ben said as he glared. "She has hopes and dreams."

"All humans have hopes and dreams, but their souls will turn black with sin." Hux said with a devilish smirk. "You know she's a orphan since she was a little girl and that is when she lost her faith in angels. One car crash and a hospital staff letting a little girl only she survived because of a Guardian Angel saved her, but not her parents and proof all faith gone."

"But she's happy and not bitter towards anyone."

"True and that's why she's pure?! She hadn't even lost her virginity. Waiting for the one. However when a demon gets a hold of her?! She'll lose it for the right price."

Ben frown and pointed a warning finger at Hux. "Well, I'm here and you stay away from her."

"Oh, a threat and a challenge. Which is accepted. Her pure soul will be mine."

Hux smile than snapped his fingers and disappeared with puff of black smoke. Hux was gone, but the butterflies in Ben's gut haven't left. A pure soul! They are rare in humans. Common in third world countries, but humans's wills are stronger than the one's in second and first world countries. Like Syria, England and America. They have very rare pure souls. Good people that get into Heaven, but none of them pure souls. Rey in this world on Earth is rare. Orphan in a car crash and was told she was lucky to survive because of a Guardian Angel. That what a hospital staff said to her as a little girl. All her faith with angels disappeared because she survived and not her parents. Guardian Angels always have hard decisions to make and that is who to choose to save.

"Ben!" Rey called. "There you are. Were you having trouble dumping the trash?"

"Er, no just finish now." Ben awkwardly answered.

"Oh, yeah the back isn't easy to move around back here. Just enough for garage men to come in and take the trash away."

"Yeah, this place sure needs a clean up, but let's get back on the classic beauty in the shop."

"Agreed! But first how about some lunch? Come on there is a McD's down the road, my treat!"

Yep a pure soul if she offering to pay for lunch for a complete stranger like him. He doesn't exactly have money. Not yet. Not until he gets his first paycheck from working here. Luckily for him. His home was given to him had special restocking shelves and fridge freezer. That won't last long if he doesn't learn humanity in a year, but now he got to deal with a demon going after Rey's pure soul. He has to tell his family about the demon, Hux. He had to protect Rey, but first some lunch. He never tried McDonald's and than again he had to realize on food or drinks before as a angel in Heaven. It was more a pleasure thing in Heaven, but on Earth he got to survive as he protect Rey. Be interesting to try this as he smiled and followed Rey to McDonald's for some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch anyone?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben experience McDonald's for the first time and learns how Rey lost her faith in guardian angels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving house soon and my internet will be down until then I am updating some stories for you guys and looking after my son while packing.

McDonald's is the best. Ben thought as he ate his Big Mac large meal. A nice strawberry milkshake as Rey watch him eat like a beast. She was glad he didn't order the whole menu. He wasn't sure what he wanted. So they went to a self-service title to help him decide. It was like he hadn't even ordered a McDonald's or even had a McDonald's meal. Did he even have a Happy Meal as a kid? She was happy with her medium fries and cheese burger and medium chocolate milkshake. Is he even breathing between bites and shallows? Ben took hold of his milkshake and quickly drank it. His eyes widen.

"Argh!" he winded holding his head with both hands. "My head really hurts!"

"That what happen when you drink a really cold drink that has ice cream really fast!" Rey said surprise he didn't even know that. "McDonald's milkshakes have ice cream in them and it makes them like a dessert and drink in one. Drink in too fast and you'll get a brain freeze. Don't worry it will pass."

"Ow! Noted!"

"Did your parents ever told you that or even took you to McDonald's?"

"Not really! Ah, it's going! Do not drink quickly. They were too busy doing their work to take me anywhere. OK, dad it take me once to Amazon rain forest."

"Wow, must have been expensive. Needing a guide to help you stay on path and above the dangerous animals and bugs."

Ben licked his fingers clean, looking a bit awkward. "Yes, my parents are .... Impotent people and earn a lot of money."

"A trip to the Amazon rain forest they must be millionaires or even billionaires. Think they can help us with the car.?"

"Er, actually that is why I'm here? They want me to earn a living and learn humanity."

"Oooh, so you were spoiled as a kid, but not enough for McDonald's and stuff. I get it now!"

"Yep!"

Oh, thank God! Ben thought taking a breath. He can't really have her know the truth he's actually a three hundred year old Guardian Angel here to learn humanity within a year. A: She wouldn't even believe him. B: Even if he prove it to her, as the saying goes seeing is believing. C: Even though she has a pure soul, she might want to abuse his powers. D: Hux, might want that to steal her pure soul. He can't allow that to happen. OK, make up the fact he's from a rich family and she won't question it. Back to lunch.

"Hey, since you missed out on some cool stuff!" Rey said with a smile. She took hold her milkshake and than a fry. "My friend Finn show me this back in High School. You open your milkshake, take a fry and dip in to your shake and then eat it." She put the milkshake dip fry into her mouth and ate it. "Real tasty. You get the salt of the fry, but sweetness of the milkshake."

"Cool!" Ben said copying Rey. She wasn't wrong. "Oh, that's good. Can't believe I missed out on this. Can I asked you something? And you don't have to answer it."

"Sure!"

"When did you lose faith in angels?"

Rey's smile fade. That was a question and the answer was a very sad one. It was fifteen years ago. She was only five years old. Her parents were two honest hard working people that were Christian. Good people that loved their daughter with all their might and never once yell at her. She was a good little girl and did as she was told. Then one night it all change. Fate decided to be cruel. While driving home one night from a church party. Rey was asleep as her parents drove them home, but was woken from another car bumping against their car. Getting more and more forceful with every impact. She had started crying. She was five. She was confuse and scared. Her mother trying to comfort her as she began to call the police. Letting know them where they are and what was happening. She couldn't see the licence plate of the car attacking them. The impacts were getting more violent now and they were throw off the road into a large lake. Rey's mother still talking to police. "We have a child. She five years old. Please help!" The car fulling up with water. Her father removed his seat belt and turn to Rey removing her from her seat belt, and kept her high above the water. "Love you sweetheart!" Were last words she heard him say before it all went black.

"Then I woke up in the hospital." Rey said sadly. Silent tears running down her cheeks. "The nurse that attended to me said; I must have a guardian angel to help me survive. I wish it didn't because my parents were dead. My so called guardian angel choose me, but didn't save my parents. I was orphan. I had a grandfather on my father's side alive. He took me in and sent me off to boarding school, but then he died when I was 13 years old. No family to take me. So got put into the system foster care. After the nurse said that, I lost all faith."

"Rey I'm so sorry!" Ben said giving Rey napkins to wipe her tears. "Maybe the guardian angel had to make a decision. A really hard decision. Two fully grown adults or a child or let you all die. Sorry! Trying to help!"

"No, no, no I get it. Took me years to accept it. A child's life has only began, but my parents were good people. I just don't know why that car attack us?"

"Some mysteries are left unanswered I guess!" He shrugged his shoulders.

Rey smiled. "Yeah, guess your right on that one. I never told anyone this. For some reason I can talk to you.

Ben smiled and took Rey's hand. "Anytime Rey!"

Rey blushed! "Come on let's get back to the shop. Unkar properly got customers waiting for us."

Rey quickly got up from her seat and threw her finish food and drink in the trash bin then quickly left McDonald's. Ben watch Rey move very quickly. Maybe he had hurt her by asking about how she lost faith and it bought back a horrible memory or maybe he made her nervous when he took her hand? Wait, did she like him/ Did she have a crush on him? Oh, no keeping his Guardian Angel secret will be impossible if he did manage to complete his learn humanity mission/punishment. OK, he got to come clean to her. Tell her the truth. It might help protect her. He cleaned up his mess from lunch and rush out to catch up with Rey. He got to tell her the truth. He can't just lie to her. This way he can protect her and keep her away from Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos


End file.
